


The Walking Dead Imagines

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hate, Imagines, Love, Smut, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-08 12:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8844976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Imagines for the walking dead. Will try my best to write what I can and will consider your requests!





	1. Snow Day~Negan

I was ecstatic as the snow came down. Sure the other girls were excited as snow wasn't always common in Virginia but I had lived in the snowy mess that was upstate New York my whole life until the fall. So naturally when it was my turn with our husband I had to ask to go outside. 

"No way (Y/N)." HE said and I pouted.

"Please baby?" I asked with my big (Y/E/C) eyes gazing at him. "I haven't seen this much snow in two years! I lived thirty minutes away from Canada for pete's sake! I'll die if I can't go out in it!" I replied tears threatening to fall. "You'd hurt my feelings like that baby?" He sighed and I knew I'd won. 

"Fine, go get something warm on and I'll take you outside for two hours. No more, no less, got it?" 

"I got it! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said smiling and ran into my closet to find my warmest clothes. Once in a thick coat, hat, gloves,and boots we headed past the gates and into the woods where I jumped for joy to be in the snow. I made snow angels and reached out just to feel the cold wetness touch my cheeks. And then I got an idea. Once Negan had his back turned I balled up some snow. "Come here Baby, I have a surprise for you." I sing songed and he turned around.

"What is it  (Y/N)?" He asked smirking. 

"A cold snowball!" I giggled throwing the snow at him. It hit him in the shoulder. He stood still for a moment before reaching out to get some snow of his own.

"That's how it is huh?" I nodded still laughing. "Then take this!" He threw one at me and the snow fell down the back of my coat. 

"It's on!" I challenged and we hurdled snowballs back and forth until we couldn't breathe anymore. I let my guard down and he charged at me picking me up and smushing some more snow into my coat. "Ah, so cold! I give up! You win! You win!" I said giving in as we fell to the ground. 

"I always win Darling, you know that by now."He said smirking. 

"I wanted some fun and I got it I think I won too, but I'm really cold right now so can we go inside and have some hot cocoa that I know Beatrice is making because of the snow?" I asked.

"Anything for you (Y/N), but the next snowball fight you start be ready to finish." He said jokingly stern about it and I nodded before he lifted me up carrying me back to the compound bridal style. 

"Yes, sir." I said and kissed him passionately. It was nice and not like the ones he gave me in the common room to make the others jealous. There was real love behind it. After hot cocoa he carried me to bed, ravishing me for what felt like hours as a fire roared in the background. This was the man I loved and it took a snow day to show that. 


	2. A Million Reasons~Negan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The OC was saved by Negan from the wolves. She fell in love with him but had no idea about his multiple wives. Now after finding out from Dwight she decides to leave. Can he give her a reason to stay? 
> 
> Songfic based on 'A Million Reasons' By Lady Gaga.

_You're giving me a million reasons to let you go_   
_You're giving me a million reasons to quit the show_

I was done. He had lied to me, he told me he loved me, was it all a lie? Was I just someone to keep him warm at night? I needed to leave but how? No one left the sanctuary of their own accord. I began packing my bags as my door opened again. I knew who it was and wished that I could just disappear.

_If I had a highway, I would run for the hills_   
_If you could find a dry way, I'd forever be still_

"What do you want?" I asked trying to get him to leave.

"(Y/N), I was going to tell you, I never wanted this to happen."He said.

"You mean you never wanted me to find out until it was convenient for you, and what better way than to keep me in the dark. I need to leave." I said.

"You can't leave, it's not safe out there (Y/N)." 

"When you can give me a reason to stay I'll consider it but for now I will plan to leave, now if you don't mind I'd like to get some shuteye before wall duty tomorrow." I replied and he left. Once he was gone I collapsed to my knees to do something I hadn't done in a long time.

_I bow down to pray_   
_I try to make the worst seem better_   
_Lord, show me the way_   
_To cut through all his worn out leather_   
_I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_   
_But baby, I just need one good one to stay_

He had done some much to me, lying, cheating, deceiving, so many things but yet I still wanted him. On wall duty the next day I kept my head held high even while his 'wives' paraded themselves around to spite me, they knew I'd finally lost.

_Head stuck in a cycle, I look off and I stare_   
_It's like that I've stopped breathing, but completely aware_   
  


I had to stay strong my heart might've been broken but not my soul. Dwight thought he was doing me a favor and maybe he was. 

"It'll get better (Y/N), it's better this way just believe me."He said while we worked the walls together. 

"I know Dwight, I just need to be alone. Take a break I'll be fine." I replied and he nodded. When he left I felt Negan behind me.

"What can I do to change your mind to leave? Break it off with all of them?"He asked it gave me hope for a second. 

_And if you say something that you might even mean_   
_It's hard to even fathom which parts I should believe_

I shook my head. 

"Why should I believe you when you lied to me Negan? I loved you and you misused that love and trust. Please I asked to be alone." I said and he nodded.

"I'm not giving up on this (Y/N)." He replied before leaving.

"There's nothing you can do to change my mind." 

_Baby I'm bleedin', bleedin'_   
_Stay_   
_Can't you give me what I'm needin', needin'_   
_Every heartbreak makes it hard to keep the faith_   
_But baby, I just need one good one_   
_Good one, good one, good one, good one, good one_

As I went to bed the day before I planned to leave my friend Daisy crashed through my door. 

"What the hell Daisy?" I asked. 

"He's let them all go!" She replied breathlessly. 

"What?" 

"Negan! He let all of his wives go! He said that the woman he truly loved would know why." My (Y/E/C) eyes widened and I knew what I needed to do. I had a reason now so I ran to his room. 

"You mean it? You'll leave them all for me?" I asked and he nodded standing up and crossing the room to meet me. 

"You asked for one reason to get you to stay, I can't live without you (Y/N), I love you, please stay with me and be the only one. You're the reason I want to keep this place running. Please don't leave me." He said getting on his knees in front of me. I knelt down to meet his eyes.

_But baby, I just need one good one, good one_   
_Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_   
_Baby, I just need one good one to stay_

"I needed one good reason and you've given it to me. You love me and I know it, giving up what you know for me is a sign o how you feel. I love you too Negan, I'll stay." I said and his lips met mine. I needed to stay for him, for me, and for just one reason. That we loved each other. 

 

 


	3. John Wayne~ Negan AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) Grimes had done her greatest to separate herself from her brother going so far as to work at a die bar. And then one night she meets a man who's just what she wants.
> 
> (No Apocalypse AU. If it wasn't obvious enough! Also smutty goodness!)

Your POV

(^Your outfit)

It had been a regular night at the bar. The usuals had come in but yet it was quieter than usual. And then he walked in. He was tall, dark, handsome, and definitely my type. As he sat down I went over. 

"What'll be cowboy?" I asked him.

"Well what do you suggest?" He asked in reply. 

"I'm a fan of Jack Daniels' Tennessee Fire myself."

"Well then two shots then, I wanna see the lady hold her liquor." I smirked pulling out two shot glasses and the bottle of Tennessee Fire. 

"First I want your name." I said.

"I'm Negan, and you are sweetheart?" 

"(Y/N) Grimes." He nearly spit out the shot as I said my name. 

"You're Sheriff Hardass' sister?" 

"Keep it quiet! I have a rep to uphold but yes, I am."I said shutting him up before taking my shot.

"You're nothing like him."He said.

"I try not to be anything like my hardass of a brother. Too goddamn controlling." 

"Well honey how about we really piss him off? I'm sure if you went home with me he'd be red with anger." 

"I don't do everything hoping to piss him off, but that might be an offer I'll take, if you think you can handle me, cowboy." I smirked.

"I think I can, can you handle me cowgirl?"

"Oh I know I can, I've got a thing for John Wayne types. Just you wait and see." I said walking back over to (Y/BFF/N) my best friend and fellow bartender. "Everything's ready?" I asked and she nodded. 

"You bet, go get him girl. This one looks like a keeper."She replied smirking. 

"I know, let's just see if he can handle it." I said nodding pulling my wavy, (Y/H/L) (Y/H/C) hair down and ruffling it up a bit before walking over to the band. I grabbed the mic. "So hey everyone, I'm (Y/N), but you all knew that, and tonight the band and I have a new song for you. And I hope y'all enjoy." I gave one fleeting glance over to Negan who just winked back. And then the music began.

[John Wayne Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U0TGqvVA00c)

  
_It's like, I just love a cowboy_   
_You know_   
_I'm just like, I just, I know, it's bad_   
_But I'm just like_   
_Can I just like, hang off the back of your horse_   
_And can you go a little faster?!_

_3 am, mustang speedin'_   
_Two lovers, headed for a dead end_   
_Too fast, hold tight, he laughs_   
_Runnin' through the red lights_   
_Hollerin' over, rubber spinnin'_   
_Big swig, toss another beer can_   
_Too lit, tonight, prayin'_   
_On the moonlight_

_Every John is just the same_   
_I'm sick of their city games_   
_I crave a real wild man_   
_I'm strung out on John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_   
_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_Blue collar and a red-state treasure_   
_Love junkie on a three-day bender_   
_His grip, so hard, eyes glare_   
_Trouble like a mug shot_   
_Charged up, 'cause the man's on a mission_   
_1-2 ya, the gears are shiftin'_   
_He called, I cried, we broke_   
_Racin' through the moonlight_

_Every John is just the same_   
_I'm sick of their city games_   
_I crave a real wild man_   
_I'm strung out on John Wayne_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_   
_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_

_So here I go_   
_To the eye_   
_Of the storm_   
_Just to feel your love_   
_Knock me over_   
_Here I go_   
_Into our love storm_

_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_   
_Baby let's get high, John Wayne_   


  
My shift was over after I performed. I walked back over to Negan now wearing my jacket and holding my purse. He looked at me stunned. 

"So your place or mine?" I asked.

"Whatever you want sweetheart." He replied and I smiled. We quickly jumped into a cab that took me to his apartment. It was lavish and definitely a bachelor pad. As soon as we got in the apartment he began to kiss me. I moaned in delight as his rough stubble glided over my neck as he went further down. 

"Oh god, oh god, oh god." I moaned out.

"Don't worry baby I can give you more than that."He said his voice vibrating against my neck. 

"Call me (Y/N), please call me (Y/N) Negan."I begged as he began to carry me towards his bedroom. As he laid me down his eyes met mine and a smile painted his face.

"Of course (Y/N), anything you want." It quickly became heated as I went to tear his shirt off and he worked off my clothing. Kissing down my chest I felt the warmth of his breath as he made it to my core. I was wet already. And then he began working his tongue on my hot slit. 

"Oh god, don't stop Negan, please don't stop." I begged my hands reaching down to run through his hair. He kept working quickly adding his thumb to my clitoris. "Please, I need you right now." I begged.

"I know (Y/N), I know." HE replied grabbing a condom from the drawer. Quickly rolling it on he entered me and then using all my strength I flipped it around so I was on top. "Damn, I'm always on top." He groaned as I began to bob up and down. 

"I told you I'm different, you said you'd be able to handle me cowboy." I said moaning deeply. I reached down to suck on his neck and he groaned again in ecstasy. I went faster and faster feeling the edge grow closer and closer. 

"Damn it, (Y/N), I'm about to cum." 

"M-me too." I replied and he flipped me over so I was on the bottom again.

"Together (Y/N)." I nodded agreeing with him. And then I went over the edge moaning out loud and the neighbors would definitely hear. As we broke apart I was covered in sweat as he held me in his arms. "Can we do this again sometime?" I asked and he just smiled.

"(Y/N), Darling I want to do this with you for awhile but next time let me take you on a real date." He said.

"I'd like that a lot." I said yawning before falling asleep in his arms. I was definitely strung out on John Wayne.


End file.
